<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry by Narcissarblack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001518">Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissarblack/pseuds/Narcissarblack'>Narcissarblack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Letters, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissarblack/pseuds/Narcissarblack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter about sorrow and love, thoughts and truths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrxx/gifts">bellatrxx</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/gifts">SapphireSmoke</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this quite some time ago, totally inspired by ShappireSmoke’s  Cissatrix book series. Thank you so much, dear, cissatrix owns my life.<br/>Inspiration also comes from my uttermost love, the light of my life, my dearest Bella, my Diamond.<br/>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry<br/>
Cissy. Oh, Cissy of mine.<br/>
I’m so sorry.<br/>
My baby sister you were right, I should’ve stayed by your side and be the strong sister you needed. Be the strength you so desperately wanted to possess but never quite achieved. You spoke so much of what you lacked, paying no mind to what you are and what you had. You had it all, Cissy mine, for I could never be what I am without you. You never truly understood that, did you? You never knew. Of course. How silly of me, how silly of you. This force could not bear itself without something as soft and as pure as your love to balance it. Nothing can be so one sided. Not even Darkness nor pain nor rage. They don’t exist  alone. You were always a brilliant student, you know of what I speak. This could never be. I am not blaming you for my wrong choices or the state of my mind, at least the shreds of it, but it’s hard to wrap my head around the events that marked our lives. Such tragedies, such sorrow... Sad, sad little creatures we came to be. I refused to see myself as weak and damaged, though that is precisely what we are, are we not? What a dreadful fate. Have I bought this upon ourselves? Am I the one to blame? I think I know why. You do too.</p><p> </p><p>We were more than sisters more than once. Than twice. A pattern perhaps. I never knew. What I knew, however, is that I desired you more than our blood allowed. More than once and definitely more than twice. But nothing was ever one sided, was it, dear Cissy? How many times have we found ourselves deep within each other’s skin? Bellow the surface of what is right, far below even. The diamond around my finger - and later around yours too - did nothing but shine as a warning we both ignored. Shame had no place between this walls. It never had.<br/>
We built our destruction together. Beautiful as everything we are, as everything we do. Unstable and faded to crumble to pieces, yet we held it strong; proud Blacks aren’t we? It is in our unstoppable nature. Destruction, consumption, too much love for our own good. Too much devotion. Silly me... Silly you, dearest.<br/>
What a disaster.<br/>
What do I leave behind? My legacy resides in you, so I’ve found. Am I wrong? I think not. Tell me, honey, what other marks have I left upon you? Other than the utter destruction of my touch on your flesh and in your mind? Do you realize, lover, that I’ve ruined you for good? That you can never be what you once began to be? It is done. Beyond repair. I look at it with some sort of pride I should not have, yet I do. You will never be clean, you will never be untouched; you will never be anything but mine and mine alone. Selfish me, I know. You never cared much about it, have you? This is how you liked it. Selfish and yours. Nothing more and certainly nothing less. And how could I not give you all? You’ve always had your way with me, sneaky little sister. I must say I am very impressed. Never thought you had it in you to be honest. Too prim and too proper... and filthy at your core. Dirtiness suits you more than you can imagine, sister, and batting those long eyelashes at me was a game we enjoyed far too much. You see, the blame is not all mine. </p><p> </p><p>I see I’ve lost track of my apologies. Forgive me, It’s quite hard to articulate such words without meaning them completely. I don’t see myself as the creature they paint me. Oh, not at all. I am just like you, Cissy dear.<br/>
If it is a bad thing then... the fault is all but mine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>